


2.1

by bonebo



Series: Kinktober '17 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: 1.Spanking| Sleepy Sex |Aphrodisiacs





	2.1

For the first time in eight months Gabriel finds himself awoken not by an alarm ringing at the crisp hour of four A.M., but instead by a warm set of lips at his neck, by the heat of another body draped over his own.

“Mmm…?” He forces the heavy weight of his eyes to open, and manages to catch a glimpse of sunkissed blonde hair tucked over his chest before there’s a broad palm lying over his eyes, sending him back into darkness. “Jack…?”

“Shh, sweetheart.” Jack’s voice is soft, as soft as the kiss he brushes over Gabriel’s cheek; and then he’s moving, his palm staying over Gabriel’s eyes to keep him blind, and Gabriel can only tremble under the feeling of Jack’s lips skirting feather-light across the toned skin of his abdomen, following the slope of his muscle toward Gabriel’s groin with intent. “You’ve been gone for so long, out there working hard...I’ve missed you.”

He pauses then, just long enough to hook a thumb under the waistband of Gabriel’s boxers and tug them down, exposing the thick, soft length of his cock to his gaze. “And I think you’ve earned some TLC. So just relax...”

His hand pulls away then--but it doesn’t matter, because after spending so long out in the unforgiving field Gabriel can’t hold up against the alluring pull of the comfortable bed, the warm blankets. He finds himself dozing, even as he feels Jack’s warm mouth wrap around him, even as that talented tongue laves slow and wet down his shaft. 

“Jackie,” he breathes, his hips rolling up slightly as his eyes flutter open, head tipping back; Jack hums in response, and the sudden suction of his mouth at the heavy weight of Gabriel’s sack is enough to distract Gabriel from the startling coolness of a lube-slick fingertip probing at his hole. “Jack…”

“Shh,” Jack murmurs, moving his finger in slow motions, teasing Gabriel open with minute movements that are too gentle to rouse him from his sleepy state. “Shh…just relax, love, and let me take care of you...”

And Gabriel is helpless to obey, his eyes closing again as Jack stretches and licks and suckles over where he’s most sensitive--and under Jack’s touches even his orgasm is soft and sweet, making it easy for him to ride the cresting tide right back into slumber.


End file.
